Her Savior
by OnceUponSomeChaos
Summary: This takes place shortly after "The New Neverland" as the town splits up to find "Panry". Features Charming/Emma and Captain Swan.. All about the feels and conversations I wish the show would allow to happen. And why Hook might be giving Emma that look in the promo... :) A one off. Reviews welcome. Note: Missed a few formatting things when I uploaded-I will fix soon. Sorry.


Emma watched David unfold the Storybrooke map on the diner's table, the room packed so thick she could barely move.

David shouted over the din of people gathered at Granny's. "Okay people, listen up. We do this in groups. It's a simple recon mission to locate where Pan is hiding. You don't approach him, you call it in. Then we'll regroup and figure out the best way to contain him until Gold figures out how to switch Henry back." He pointed at different areas of the map, assigning groups of two or three for the different sections of town. The diner cleared out until all that remained were those who had been in Neverland. The only ones missing were Regina who was with Henry in vault—the Henry still trapped in Pan's body—and Gold, who'd headed immediately to his shop with Belle.

God, she hoped he found a way to get Henry back into his body.

"I'd say odds are high Pan, his shadow, or both are hiding in the forest. We work in pairs and stay within shouting distance of each other. Three of you aren't familiar with the terrain and don't have cars, so you'll pair up with someone who does." David looked up from the map, giving an encouraging smile to the group. "Tinkerbell, you're with Snow. Take the far eastern part of the woods. Neal, you and the coconut are with me. We'll bring up the middle so if the shadow shows, we don't have far to go on either side to capture it."

Emma could already feel her stomach dropping as she realized who her partner was.

She was going to kill David. And so was Mary-Margaret, if the glare at her husband was any indication.

David continued unperturbed. "Emma, you and Hook bring up the western edge, over the by the well." He pointed at the map again. "We'll meet at the rendezvous point in an hour and then search the next segment."

Emma watched as David and Hook exchanged an almost imperceptible nod.

_What was that all about?_

"I'll take the cruiser. Snow, take the truck. Emma, your bug. Be sure to grab some warm drinks and provisions from Granny. It could be a long night and it's cold out there."

Mary-Margaret joined the others at the counter, grabbing wrapped sandwiches and to-go cups Granny had already prepared while Emma closed the distance to David.

Emma gave David a wary look. "Was this Hook's idea? Pairing me with him?"

"No. It was mine. Why?" David was fiddling with his phone, taking pictures of the map as he spoke.

"I saw that look you had with him. What was that all about?" She couldn't figure out why David would push her towards Hook.

He grinned. "I can't have your mother getting jealous of Hook."

"Dad." Emma used the word on purpose, knowing it would get her answers.

She was right. David gave Emma a look, the new one he'd developed that said he somehow understood her better than she did. "I think you two need a moment. Good. Bad. Indifferent. It's up to you. Plus, I can't think of a person I trust more to have your back out there." He quickly kissed the top of her forehead and walked away, joining the others at the counter.

Emma's mouth hung open, unable to hide her shock.

Hook's voice sang from behind her. "Ready when you are, Swan."

She was "Swan" again, no more "Emma". Did this have something to do with Tinker Bell?

She tried not to wonder why as she turned to find him giving her an expectant look, a cardboard tray holding two tall Styrofoam cups in one hand and a plastic to-go bag hanging from his hook. She sighed. "Let's find Pan."

* * *

The sound of her bug's doors closing reverberated through the silence that had draped around them since leaving the diner.

Emma couldn't bring herself to look at him as she listened to the creaking sound of his leather settling in the seat, the crinkling of the plastic bags, and noise of him removing the cups and placing them in the cup holders.

She started the car, turning on the radio in hopes it would discourage conversation.

It bought her a full twenty seconds.

"We'll find him, love." His words forced Emma to look at him, his body filling the front of the tiny bug, sucking the oxygen from the car.

Or maybe she forgot to breathe for a moment.

She turned the volume back down and faced the road again, fingers fumbling to open the plastic lip of her drink. "You think so?"

"I do." The confidence in his voice traveled across the car, wrapping around her, erasing her doubts.

_How did he do that?_

Thankful driving gave her the perfect excuse to avoid eye contact, Emma took a careful sip of her drink, surprised as the familiar taste of hot chocolate and cinnamon trickled down her throat instead of the coffee she'd expected. A small moan of appreciation escaped her lips as she savored the flavors.

"Is the drink to your liking then?" Tightness laced the amusement of his words.

Emma couldn't hide her smile. "It's my favorite. And Henry's. I've missed it."

She saw him move from the corner of her eye. Hook's right hand reached for his cup, mimicking her actions as he sipped his drink. "Curious flavor. I can see why you like it."

Emma couldn't hide her disbelief. "Haven't you had hot chocolate before?"

"Aye, love, though it was a long time ago. The cinnamon part is new."

"Then why would you order it that way?"

"Because I asked Granny for two orders of your favorite hot drink, and that—," Hook took another sip, "includes cinnamon.

Emma took another drink, trying to hide her surprise. Was he just being nice, or was this another move on his part to bond with her? "Thanks, Hook."

He sipped again. "It could use a bit of rum."

"That would ruin—" she stopped as her glare reached his face and saw his smirk. The bastard was teasing her. "Pirate." She tried to infuse the word with disgust, but it came out softer than she'd intended.

"Aye." His smile fled and he looked away, focusing somewhere out the passenger window as he drank from his cup.

The silence crept into the car and Emma realized she didn't want it anymore. She missed their easy camaraderie from Neverland, the ability to just talk to someone without being judged or given unwanted advice. Why was it different in Storybrooke, her urge to keep her distance from Hook and push him away?

Right into Tinker Bell's arms.

Jealousy surged within Emma—again—at the thought of Hook with Tink. She tried to stamp it down, knowing it didn't make sense.

Hook wasn't hers. She'd chosen Henry. Hook was free to do whatever—or whomever—he pleased.

So why did the simple thought twist her gut?

_I'm The Savior. I don't have time for moments—or jealousy. It's the price of my magic._

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Swan?"

Hook's words shook her, as she realized she'd spoken aloud—had needed to—because he would understand. "You were right, Hook. Back in Neverland. I'm always ready for the next fight because the battles never stop. There's never a good time to relax and live. I don't get a day off."

She could feel his eyes on her as she avoided his, hers remaining on the road. "Aye, lass. The hero's journey can be a lonely one, if you allow it." He leaned closer, his breath brushing her ear. "But you don't have to fight alone, love."

She grabbed her drink again, trying to break the trance he'd woven around, ignoring the shiver rippling through her body at his words. "I don't have time for the good moments, because I'm a magnet for the bad." She drank from her cup, too fast, and welcomed the scalding heat sliding down her throat.

"If there is one thing to be learned from Neverland, it is the power of belief."

Emma tossed him a questioning glance, quickly looking away again when she saw the turmoil in his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She heard a sigh escape from his lips. "I believed revenge was the only life left to me after Milah was gone. Then one day, we fished a boy from the sea. It turned out he was The Dark One's son."

His name was a whisper on her lips. "Neal."

"He was still Baelfire then. He was a gift, the key to finally discovering how to kill Rumplestiltskin." Hook paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "He was also Milah's son."

Shock hit Emma, the jumble of puzzle pieces and hints falling into place. Why Gold had taken Hook's hand. Hook's knowing Neal's drawing took after his mother. Hook and Neal's odd dynamic whenever they talked.

"I learned how to achieve my revenge, but I no longer wanted it. I believed Bae was my second chance." Hook gave a bitter laugh. "Then he found a drawing of Milah I'd kept. He believed I had killed her because his father had lied to him. When I told him how his mother and I had fallen in love and how his father had killed her, he didn't care. All he heard was his mother had abandoned him because of me. He hated me for it and demanded to leave my ship."

Emma's heart broke for the boy Neal had been, and the guilt ridden pirate who had obviously loved him. "And then?"

"I tried one last time to convince him to stay. That I could change and be a better man for him." The bitter laughed echoed again, vibrated off the confines of her bug. "He reminded me I was a pirate, and he knew I'd never change. So I did what any good pirate should do—should have done long before—and I thanked Bae for returning me to my mission—to kill his father—and gave him to the Lost Ones to curry favor with Pan."

Emma could barely process the information, noticing a disconnect between the story and how Hook had known so much about Neal's life on the island. "Why did you really do it?"

She could feel his surprise at her question. "The boy was angry. He wanted me to set him on the island and let him fend for himself. Knowing the dangers waiting for him and Pan's ability to track anyone on the island, I figured he was safer being given to Pan, then waiting for Pan to find him. If we had dropped off Baelfire without telling Pan and he'd found out—"

"Pan would've killed all of you."

"Aye. It was give him up, or keep him locked in the hold." Hook paused again, as if trying to figure out what to say next. "My point, love, is Bae didn't believe in me. All he saw was a pirate who had torn apart his family. Without his belief, I had none in myself, and turned to revenge. I believed it was all I had left to me."

She resisted the urge to touch him, to comfort him, knowing he didn't want her sympathy. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"If you believe the Savior is the only thing you are, one day it will come true. Your family, your son, none of them will matter, only the next fight."

Emma shook her head. "No, I fight for my family."

"That you do. But if you don't savor hugging your son one day, because he is a good moment, what is the point?"

Emma's lower lip quivered and she bit it to make trembling stop, taking a moment to reign in her emotions. "So what am I supposed to do? Stop fighting? Let someone get killed because I let my guard down?"

"I already told you, love. Don't go it alone. Let someone else share the fight—and your life."

The strange twisting was back in her stomach, his words making her want things she knew she couldn't have, couldn't risk having. Still, the words tumbled out. "Who would want a life like that? You?"

He answered without hesitation. "Aye, if you wanted me, Emma, I would spend my life fighting next to you."

"And what about Tinker Bell?" The question was gone before she could stop it, the last weapon she could throw before his words destroyed her walls.

She watched his half smile out the corner of her eye. "She knows exactly where my heart lies."

"You were _with_ her." Her accusation was laced with anger, anger she knew was misplaced.

"And you were supposed to be with Neal, love."

"How did you know?" Emma wasn't sure if she was more surprised or mad. Was he spying on her?

"Because I told him I'd back off and give you some space."

"Why would you do that?" Emma couldn't believe Hook would push her towards Neal, especially after his words. What was his game and why did everyone think they knew her heart better than she did?

"I told you, Emma, I broke up a family once before—Baelfire's family—and Bae hated me for it. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. For the sake of your son, I thought you deserved a chance to see if his father was the one you wanted fighting by your side—without me complicating the issue." He leaned close again, his words whispering in her ear. "I've lived a long time, love, so I can be a patient man. You have your space as long as you wish, but I'm not leaving, unless it's with you."

"And Tinker Bell?" She hated the insecurity in her question, her anger already evaporating.

"I'm not made of stone, darling. I wasn't prepared for how seeing you smile at Henry's father would make me feel. When you thought she and I—," he gave an apologetic laugh, "—I couldn't resist, love. It's so rare you show me you care."

They neared the stopping point, brake lights flickering ahead of her as she slowed.

A smile of disgust spread across his face as she continued watching out of the corner of her eye. "You're right love, I am just a pirate. I might claim good form in backing off, but it is with the hope that you realize he is just Henry's father, and I am the one you want by your side."

Emma braked the car, putting it into park as she reached the rendezvous point. Mary-Margaret and Tinker Bell were already gone while David and Neal pulled stuff from the back of the truck. "Hook, I—"

But he was gone, exiting the car and walking towards Neal and David.

Emma quickly gathered her things, checking her gun and making sure the safety was off, grabbing her sword from the back seat, and making sure her phone was turned to vibrate and placed within her jacket for an easy reach. She hurried to join the others.

Hook was looking at the map on David's phone, nodding, any trace of turmoil or their conversation hidden from view as he focused on the mission at hand.

Neal approached her and Emma noticed how Hook's eyes tracked Neal, moving the barest amount as he continued talking to David. "Hey, be safe out there, okay." He patted the coconut in his bag. "We won't be far away."

Emma nodded, gathering her focus and shutting everything else out. "Let's go find Pan and get our son back in his body."

The group split, as Hook and Emma headed down one path, David and Neal going down one to the right.

The night was quiet and cold, even birds hiding from the threat hanging over the land. They walked without flashlights, the well-traveled paths clear and just visible in the moonlight.

Emma led the way, the path too narrow to walk side-by-side, Hook a few paces behind. Only the faintest sound of their footsteps, the wind rustling the trees and leaves, broke the silence in the air.

Time passed as they continued in their surprisingly companionable silence, until Emma was certain the well was close. She slowed abruptly and Hook ran into her.

The chill was chased away as the warmth of his body protected her back from the cold wind and she found herself leaning into it, for a moment, and enjoying his heat.

"A little warning next time, love." His whispered words caressed her right ear and she sprang away from his body.

"We're almost to the well. It's just over the hill." Foreboding flooded over her. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Should we call your father?" His voice remained low, barely detectable over the wind.

"Let's see if there's anyone there first." She began walking again, careful and quiet. She sensed more than heard Hook behind her, as he followed her lead.

Emma crouched as she reached the top, peering to the well below the people beside it.

Her gut lurched as she saw Henry—no Pan—standing next to Felix. She couldn't hear their words, but thanks to the moon she could just make out Pan tossing items into the well.

Shit. The Curse. He was doing it now.

A part of her wanted to charge and attack Pan, but he had Henry's body—there was nothing she could do that wouldn't risk it.

She went to signal Hook to go for David when she saw Henry—no Pan—reaching his hand into Felix's chest. An unbidden cry rose from her throat and she found herself yanked backwards, her body pressed against Hook's and his hand covering her mouth, stifling her scream, his other arm wrapped around her, as Pan ripped the heart from Felix. Pan admired it for a while as Felix collapsed to the ground, before tossing it into the well.

They were too late. The Curse would come to Storybrooke and tear everyone she cared away from her. Her son would never get his body back. She would be alone again.

Their failure washed over her, tears and hopelessness threatening to overwhelm her.

Her body was being pulled backwards, down the hill, still held firmly against Hook, her mouth still covered.

She had to strain to hear his words even though they were delivered directly to her ear, each syllable a caress gentler than the wind. "Now is not the time, Emma. That isn't your son, only his body. Henry is safe with Regina. We need to gather the others and trap Pan while we know his location. We haven't lost yet."

He spun her around, releasing his grip on her once she faced him, his eyes boring into hers. "I've never seen you fail, Emma. We _will_ succeed."

His words were magic—not like her own—but powerful, filling her with resolve and the confidence she had lost.

And it hit her—Hook, this pirate from another land—was in weird way her savior. He saved her from doubt and fear and gave her the power to do what needed to be done.

And the hope that maybe, someday, she wouldn't have to do it alone.

She wanted to kiss him, but knew this wasn't the time or the place. Instead she leaned her forehead against his, bringing her eyes to meet his surprised ones as she whispered, "Thank you."

He gave her a small smile and a wink. "Anytime, love."

They separated and Emma pulled the phone from her pocket, texting David and Mary-Margaret with the news of Pan's location, while Hook kept a wary eye on the well and Pan.

Soon, hopefully soon, it would all be over, and her son would be back.

Then she could thank the pirate properly.

* * *

_Do you wish they show gave them enough time to FINALLY have these much needed moments?_

_I did, hence they story (posted before "Going Home" aired)._

**Review?**


End file.
